El lienzo humano de un muy mal pintor
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: En donde Draco Malfoy es el lienzo de Harry Potter, que es un muy mal pintor, es su novio, y hace las obras más feas del mundo. Pero no en ese orden.


Draco se estremece cuando el frío pincel se desliza sobre su espalda, mojado con pintura barata (y mágica) comprada en el Callejón Diagon. Harry ha dejado la ventana abierta del cuarto, Draco está sin camisa y el número doce Grimmauld Place es un lugar malditamente frío. Por esa razón, está congelado de pies a cabeza incluso antes de quedarse medio desnudo, listo para ser el lienzo personal de un Harry con cero dotes artísticos.

—Más te vale pintar algo bonito —advierte cuando un largo trazo de pintura es esparcido por su espalda. El pincel hace cosquillas en su sensible piel, pero jamás lo admitirá—. Si hallo una estúpida G de Gryffindor o algo por el estilo, te freiré el trasero a crucios.

—Malfoy, me desconcentras —se queja Harry, metiendo el pincel dentro de un bote de pintura dorada. Draco entrecierra los ojos, pensando que Harry podría meter otra cosa en otro lugar, y sospechando del uso de la pintura dorada. Como el idiota de Potter esté haciendo el escudo de su casa en la espalda de Draco, va a saber lo que es el dolor.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, sólo interrumpidos por el sonido de los murmullos incoherentes, como todo lo que dice, de Harry. Draco escucha con ligera diversión sus "ahí, sí, queda bien", y los "no, definitivamente no" de un Potter, artista creciente. Algunas gotas de pintura se deslizan sobre su pálido cuerpo, sacándole escalofríos, a veces un pañuelo de algodón remueve errores de espacio o excesos de color. Draco se aburre en un lapso de diez minutos y quiere saber qué es lo que su imbécil novio está dibujando en su cuerpo, así que intenta voltearse para siquiera distinguir qué colores está usando Harry, rezando interiormente para que no haya un amarillo chillón o un rosa fosforescente sacado de los botes que ve junto a sus piernas.

—¡Draco, casi arruinas mi obra! —Harry le da un golpe con su pesada mano de agricultor, y Draco se lo devuelve, medio cabreado—. Date la vuelta, todavía no termino.

—Estoy aburrido, apúrate —ordena el lienzo, y Harry le da como respuesta un gruñido antes de retomar su proyecto.

Es que a esas alturas Draco podría matarse. Sin saber qué hacer, intenta hacer magia sin varita para atraer su libro favorito de la estantería, pero el libro no se mueve ni siquiera un centímetro. Golpetea sus dedos contra su antebrazo, justo encima de la Marca Tenebrosa, y está a punto de pedirle a Harry que pinte también aquel feo tatuaje de tinta negra, cuando un intenso aire cálido le da contra la espalda y hace que suelte un siseo de gusto.

—Listo, terminado —Harry besa su hombro pálido y huesudo, sonriéndole con su boca rosa, los ojos verdes más intensos que ha visto jamás y sus horrorosas gafas redondas. Draco rueda los ojos pero le da una sonrisilla de medio lado que sabe que a Harry le vuelve loco.

Como lo espera, Harry le besa, pero es tan fugaz que apenas alcanza a disfrutarlo cuando el otro se aparta para tirar del espejo en la habitación y mostrarle su espalda.

Es la cosa más fea que Draco ha visto en su vida. Hay un rayo dorado surcando la mitad de su espalda, una serpiente, o algo que parece una serpiente, verde oscuro y un gran león, un montón de cosas que no sabe qué son y también flores por alguna razón. Hasta parece que hay un castillo ahí metido. Y todo se mueve, como beneficio extra de usar pintura mágica. Así que la serpiente se desliza, el león abre la boca, las flores cambian de color y las otras cosas hacen cosas raras. Es terrible pero Draco sonríe de cualquier forma.

—Me encanta.

Harry le mira con los ojos entornados, y Draco chasquea la lengua, repentinamente avergonzado.

—Bueno, es terrible y ya entiendo por qué no eres pintor, pero me gusta. En serio. Aunque el rayo estaba de más —admite, y sabe que ha dicho la respuesta correcta cuando Harry sonríe y se le lanza encima, en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas y se quedan allí encima de la cama.

Claro, hasta que Draco nota que habían botes de pintura sobre la cama, sobre sus sábanas de hilo, su colcha de lana y sobre su maldita camisa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Eeeeeeeeeeh sólo diré que estaba viendo un vídeo donde estaban pintándole el cuerpo a una persona y dije _let's go_ , y aquí estamos. Drarry porque nunca había escrito uno. Y créanme, Harry es un muy mal pintor.


End file.
